


Starshine

by nautolan_mando



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Order 66 (Star Wars), Other, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautolan_mando/pseuds/nautolan_mando
Summary: This story follows a band of order 66 survivors and their companions. Two Jedi, a squad of Clones, and a Mandalorian clan. What's to happen to the in the years after the War?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> Most, if not all original characters mentioned here belong to myself, if a character is not mine I will list their owner in the chapter's a/n.  
> That being said, this is the first time I've written/published fanfic, especially Star Wars stuff.... so please be nice qwq

_ “Keep moving!” _

Blasterfire rattled the walls of the gunship, boots stampeded on the floor, chasing after the enemy. 

_ “There!” _

Flashes of white armor and blue plasma bolts cut across the endless corridors, hallways darkened and blaring with the emergency alarm.  The walls of the ship warped, growing darker and receding as the General’s footsteps drew him closer to the launch bay. His chest burned with every breath he took, but adrenaline kept him going. Why had his men attacked him? He didn’t have time to ask.

Blast doors slid shut suddenly in front of the Togruta, causing him to skid to a halt. He’d lost contact with his padawan and the Mandalorian who had been accompanying them; all General Karkin could hope for is that they’d made it to an escape pod already. Blood roared in his ears, and it felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest. Behind him, the thudding of boots grew closer. Lerek turned quickly down another hall, but just as he’d started- 

_ Thunk! _

The Jedi collided with plastoid armor, immediately greeted with a hot flash of pain in his nose. Both parties staggered back, Lerek fell square on his rump; hot blood pulsed down his face from his now broken nose. The saber rolled out of his reach and the hopeless feeling overtook him as more bootsteps filled the hall. All he could pray for is that Odovro and Tyrek has escaped. Tears cascaded down the General's cheeks as he looked up at the trooper he'd clashed into, the squad flanking his other side were holding their blasters at the ready, waiting for the Commander's order. Ahead of him, staggering, panting, was an all too familiar face.

———☆———  
  


_ “Lerek?” _

A familiar voice drew him out of his daydream. Slowly, the General looked up, casting a glance in the direction of the voice. The fog started to fade and his home began to come into focus again. He’d been standing in front of his dresser, he wasn’t sure for how long. Lerek shifted on his feet, peering into the mirror at himself. His brows twitched as he drew in a slow breath, examining his haggard appearance. 

The Togruta had zoned out again when he felt a light touch on his bare shoulder. He stiffened, just for a moment, then looked down at the floor. A bitter taste filled his mouth, like bile rising in his throat. After a moment, he raised his eyes again. His gaze locked with that of his Commander. The clone was silent for a long moment, his eyes scanning Lerek’s face for any clue of what he was feeling. 

A few moments of deafening silence passed before the Jedi stepped closer to him, nestling himself in the clone’s strong arms. Quasar held him close against his chest; Lerek’s heart was beating so hard that he could feel it. One of his hands reached up, idly caressing the smaller man’s montrals, while the other wrapped around him.

It had been quite some time since the war ended, nearly ten years. It had left scars on both of them, mental, physical. Quasar had night terrors, and Lerek still flinched when he heard blasterfire. No amount of time would fix that pain. No forgetting, no changing it.

The Togruta drew in a heavy sigh, today had been one of the better days. The sun would begin to rise soon,

_ "I should check on Arya.." _

_ He started to pull away from his companion, but he hesitated when Quasar's hand squeezed his shoulder.  _

Quasar’s eyes flickered downward when Lerek moved, burying his face in the clone’s shoulder. His brows furrowed, idly tracing a hand down the Togruta’s side. His thumb roved over the puckered scar, an old wound, but one that had yet to fully heal. A sickly feeling caused his stomach to toss as he heard a light, choked sob came from Lerek's throat. The clone spoke softly, 

_ “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again, cyar'ika*.” _

He muttered, lips pressed against the warm skin of Lerek’s montral. The Jedi in his arms clutched onto him tighter _. _

_ “Never again..”  _

**_Continued in chapter one_ **

* * *

*Cyar'ika - darling, beloved in Mando'a


End file.
